First Times
by Carrietta W
Summary: A collection of one-shots telling the "first time" of important events between Seymour and Audrey. Lots of fluff and the usual strangely adorable Seymour-awkwardness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sorry for the confusing and awkward summary, but I didn't really know how else to describe this without going over the word count. So basically this will just some one-shots that I write when I feel like I need to get out my love for the most adorable couple ever (when I try to squeal about them to my friends they either make fun of me or act like they don't know me.) It'll be about the "first time" something happens between Seymour and Audrey. First meeting, first dance, first "I love you," etc. There will be LOTS of awkwardness (my specialty) and fluff. I hope that didn't make it even more confusing.

And I'm also looking for a beta reader for future chapters. If you're interested, review and let me know, and I'll take a look at your stories and send you my works.

**Disclaimer: **The only way I could become more obsessed with LSOH is by owning it. Which, sadly, I don't.

* * *

First Times

**Part One: First Meeting**

The door at the front of Mushnick's Skid Row florists rang, but the young man at the counter was much too preoccupied to notice.

Seymour Krelborn stood in front of an abundance of flowers, wondering _how in the world _ he was going to fix this. He had cut half the stems too short, and now they couldn't be seen in the glass vase. The lilies had been over watered and now they wilted, but the Mr. Mushnick mad it very clear that this arrangement must be done _by today._ And there were no more lilies.

Sweat beaded down the boy's forehead, his hands grasped rose stems so tightly they bent.

So, naturally, Seymour didn't notice the bell ring that signalled someone entering the shop. He didn't hear the / click-clack / of black heels against the marble floor. He didn't notice the young woman now standing behind him until she lightly tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir?" she squeaked out in mouse-like voice.

Seymour whipped around, only to lock eyes with the most beautiful woman. The young man hadn't seen very many women in his life, due the fact of being an orphan, working in this flower shop since he was 10, and living in Skid Row. But, for some reason, he knew she was the most beautiful, and absolutely perfect.

Wavy blonde hair cut to her shoulders and styled perfectly framed her soft skin. Her eyes were big, her lips full and colored red. A pink top and black skirt that reached her knees hugged her body, and accentuated her curves.

_Perfect. Completely and absolutely perfect. _

"Y-Yes?" he stammered out.

"Well, I saw the help wanted sign in your winda' and was wonda'ing if I could, ya' know, apply?" she spoke again, and all Seymour could think about was how perfect this girl was.

She seemed nervous, but he could tell she was nice. Then, the world rushed back to him, and Seymour remembered she needed an answer.

"Oh. W-Well, my boss should be b-ba-back soon, so-so I'll t-t-talk to him when he, um, um, he comes," Seymour could have taken the glass vase and smashed it over his head.

_Wow, Seymour. Way to make a good impression. _

But what did it matter? She would never go for him. Nerdy, shy, and about as un-masucline as it gets. And she's, well, **_her_**. It just could never happen. Though, he at least wanted to be friends with the beauty.

The girl's face lit up. "Thank you much!"

She took a step forward, close to him. _Really_ close. And stuck out her hand.

"I'm Audrey, by the way. Audrey Fulquard."

Seymour stared into her green eyes, then down at her waiting hand. He reached out his own, gripping lightly. Audrey tightened the hold. Her hands were so soft, and warm.

"S-Seymour Krelb-born."

"Nice ta' meet you, Seymour," she released their hands.

Just her saying his name almost made the boy visibly shiver.

"So, will your boss be back pretty soon?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, he will," Seymour looked down at his hands. This arrangement was certainly not going to be finished, and Mushnick would give him Hell for it. But if Audrey were to be hired, it would all be worth it to see her face everyday.

Audrey leaned against the counter, drumming her long nails on it.

_We're so close. So close. _

"You lived here long?" she squeaked, trying to break the ice.

"Oh, yeah. M-my whole life," he answered. This time it came out as a real answer, not a mumble.

_I'm getting better at this. _

"Really? Me too!" she smiled brightly. "I just moved inta' my own apartment."

"O-oh."

_Nevermind. Goddammit, Seymour __**say**__ something! _

"U-um, do- do you..." he trailed off, and Audrey looked at him expectantly.

"Never mind!" Seymour blurted, much louder than expected.

She giggled.

The door rang again, and instead of a gorgeous, skinny, blonde, Seymour saw an old, balding, fat man.

Mr. Mushnick walked over to his employee, staring at the dismembered flowers, until he spotted Audrey.

"Seymour Krelborn, so help me- oh. Who is _this_?" the man asked in a lighter tone.

"I'm Audrey, sir. Audrey Fulquard. I was here ta' apply for a job-"

"Yes! Yes!" Mr. Mushnick cried happily. Seymour rarely saw his boss smiling, and never like this. "Of course! You can start tomorrow, Miss Fulquard!" And the old man ran into the back room, jumping.

Seymour stared off at his boss, confused, and Audrey laughed.

"He's sure happy, huh?" she said between giggles.

Seymour couldn't help but smirk at her smiling face.

"Y-yeah."

"I neva' got his name, though. What should I call him?"

"O-oh," Seymour stumbled, caught off-guard. "It's-it's Mushnick. Mister Mushnick."

Audrey repeated him, trying the name on. "Mista' Mushnick." She giggled again.

"Well, I'll see ya' tomorrow, Seymour! I can't wait to work here," she looked into his eyes and smiled. "I hope we can become friends, you seem sweet."

"R-Re-Really?" Seymour's whole face lit up with joy, and Audrey smiled.

"Bye, Seymour."

"G'bye, Audrey."

He loved saying her name. He loved the way she said his name. She was so beautiful.

And he didn't have a single shot with her.

* * *

**A/N: **Absolutely loved it? Review! Wish I was dead because it was so awful? Review! Want to be my beta reader? Review! Want me to stop rambling on because you're not going review anyways? ...review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm back again! Not much to write here except: Enjoy!

**S. Snowflake: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I used all of your pointers while editing and they helped a lot. Thanks again!

**Note: **This was partially inspired by a teeny-tiny drabble S. Snowflake wrote (I wrote this one-shot before she reviewed, by the way). It's in one of her drabble/one-shot series. definitely go check it out- she's amazing!

* * *

**First Dance**

Audrey had always love music. When she was younger, she had saved up money for almost a year just to buy a small radio. Little Audrey had sat in her room for hours, singing along with Aretha Franklin and spinning around.

Since Mushnik's got so little business, and her and Seymour often sat around for the whole shift, Audrey brought in her radio one day.

Seymour loved listening to Audrey sing. Her voice was so beautiful, and he found himself staring at her in awe.

And after much coaxing, Audrey got Seymour to sing with her. She loved his voice as well, even though Seymour couldn't see his talent at all when she told him.

The radio became a regular thing. If Audrey remembered, she would bring it in and sing. For both employees, these were the best days— listening to the one they secretly love sing. For Mushnik, these days were hell. The two shop hands googling over each other even more than usual made him sick.

One day, while Mr. Mushnik was practically asleep in the back room, a light, airy song came on. Audrey looked up at Seymour, to find him already staring. She giggled, but he looked away quickly, heat rushing to the boy's cheeks.

Suddenly, Audrey felt a burst of confidence. She was walking over to him, and placed her hand lightly on his.

"Seymour?"

He looked up at her, shocked- _pleasantly_ shocked. He didn't move his hand.

"D'ya want ta' dance?"

She smiled. He let his mouth rise for just a second, then looked at her again.

"Oh, Audrey, I- I don't really.. know _how_." He grinned sheepishly at the floor.

"I'll teach ya'! C'mon, it'll be _fun_. Please?"

She looked up at him with big eyes.

_Oh, god, she's practically begging me. Why does she want to dance with me? I'm so... __**me.**__ But she still wants to. _

"O-ok. Sure."

With that, Audrey smiled big, and even squealed a little. She took both of Seymour's hands and led him to the center of the shop. Audrey guided one of his hands to her waist, and placed hers' up on his shoulder.

At first, Audrey led, to show the clumsy boy the steps, but soon he caught on and was leading her. He wasn't tripping, or anything!

Many, many thoughts raced through both of their heads. Though they both enjoyed it _a lot,_ each half of the pair couldn't help thinking about what they wanted to happen… what _could_ happen…

_We're so close. I could lean in and kiss her. If only... _

_Oh, god, we're so close. He could just lean in... and…_

Neither of the two spoke up, though, they just gazed into each other's eyes as they glided around the room.

"What's going on?"

Mr. Mushnik stomped into the room, loudly. The two stopped dancing, but Audrey held onto his hands.

"We were just, um, dancing, Mista' Mushnick. There's not any customa's!" Audrey squeaked out.

Mushnik looked at the pair quizzically for a moment, then smirked a little, just for a second.

"I'm going to take a nap. Have your fun."

The two smiled, and Audrey squeezed Seymour's hand. Then, they locked into position again, and continued their dance.

_If only this could last forever.._

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the short chapter, but I'll update soon. Sooner if you review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Haven't posted for this story in a while. This chapter has been in the works for a while, and I'm still not 100% happy with it, but I'm posting it anyways. This fandom needs more love!

* * *

**First Times**

**Part Three: First Walk**

The sun being out was the first thing Seymour noticed outside the shop. He hadn't been out in a while, not since last week.

And he had _never_ been out with Audrey.

It started simple enough, Mr. Mushnik wanted some tulips, (and he wanted them _now_) but the shop was out. So, he asked Audrey to run uptown and pick up some tulips.

And then she asked Seymour to join.

He had obviously stammered out a "Sure," never wanting to disappoint her.

Seymour had never really been _out_ with Audrey. Sure, they had been alone in the shop more times than he could count, but not _outside_. In the _open_.

The streets were empty, as usual. Seymour stared at his feet as they walked, partially because he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact, and partially because he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he tripped and fell.

Audrey sighed, light and airy. "So…" she trailed off.

He looked up at her before he could help himself, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

After not getting a reply, Audrey turned to him, locking eyes. "What shop did Mista' Mushnik want us ta' go to?"

"Uh, the one uptown. Ya' know,_ Flowers and More_?"

Audrey made a high "Woo" sound in her throat, then laughed nervously. "Oh, that one's, um, far," she laughed again.

"Y-yeah," he stammered nervously.

"Well, at least I have you ta' keep me company! It woulda' been so boring alone."

"Yeah…" was all Seymour managed again.

Audrey laughed again, and looked quickly at the ground and back up again. "It's nice out. Do you wanta'… take some time and… enjoy it?" She looked at him expectantly.

"S-sure! I mean, that'd be… great!"

"Great."

They slowed their walking pace, and before Seymour knew it, she had linked her arm through his.

He forced his jaw to not drop to the floor.

Her small, delicate hand grasped his elbow, and she leaned into him ever-so-slightly.

And she stayed like that. The. Whole. Time!

The pair walked slowly, enjoying each other's comfort. The sun shone down, and Seymour found himself staring at her, how happy and beautiful she looked. They spoke about small things— well, Audrey spoke and Seymour replied when he could— until they reached the shop.

Audrey found the tulips in the back of the shop, resting in little pots. They went to the front to pay, when Audrey spotted an arrangement.

"Oh, Seymour, it's so pretty! My favorite flowa's!" She grasped his shoulder and pointed to the arrangement. Lillies and roses in the center, surrounded by a circle of colorful poppies and some small bunches of alyssum tied up with a big pink bow.

"Yeah, it's nice. Real nice."

"How much is it?"

She reached over to the flowers and checked the small tag on the side.

"Twenty dolla's? Gee, I don't have that…"

Seymour remembered how he's been saving up money to buy that 30 dollar exotic plant at the old chinese man's shop downtown. That is, until he sold it right before Seymour had the money. But, that meant he had enough to buy—

"I have enough," Seymour blurted before he had the chance to think about it.

"You… do?"

"Y-yeah, just enough for both."

"Really? Seymour, are ya' sure?"

"Positive," he smiled, seeing her eyes light up.

"Oh, Seymour!"

She reached her arms around his neck and held him in the biggest hug. Seymour staggered back, surprised, but found the courage to hug her back, hands softly pressing against her lower back. Audrey pressed her forehead against his neck and squeezed harder.

Audrey pulled away and looked at him with the biggest smile Seymour had ever seen.

"Thank you."

They bought the tulips— and Audrey's arragement— and headed out. As they stood outside the shop, Seymour extended out both arms to give Audrey her flowers, his face showing a _"I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm very nervous" _smile.

Audrey joyously placed her dainty hands on top his, pushed down so their arms rested, and leaned close to Seymour. He held back from crying out with joy as Audrey placed her soft lips on his cheek and kissed. She most likely left a pink lipstick mark, but Seymour couldn't care less because—

Audrey kissed him.

_Audrey **kissed** him!_

So what if it was on the cheek? He couldn't be happier, and couldn't manage to wipe the goofy grin and beat red blush off his face the whole walk back to Mushnik's.

And even though Seymour didn't notice, Audrey couldn't either.

* * *

**A/N**: If anyone has ideas for future chapters, please please _please_ review and tell me, or message me! And even if you don't, I'd love reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Short-ish not-quite-a-drabble but not-quite-a-one-shot. I used a little bit of my own prior-to-musical theory in this, but just a little. I have almost 3 pages of my own theory written out.

* * *

**First Times**

**Part Four: First Love**

Audrey knew love until the age of 7. That is, true, real love. Then her father left.

Young Audrey had sometimes overheard her parents yelling from her room at night. Sometimes she heard things break, or someone scream agonizingly.

Then one morning, without warning, he was gone.

Audrey's mother had never been a warm person. Her father was always the one to comfort and hold her after a scraped knee or a twisted ankle. But her mother?

Never.

After her father left, her mother rarely spoke to her. Sometimes, she yelled at her, but that was it.

She died when Audrey was 20.

Audrey had moved into her apartment by then, and had long since adjusted to life without her, but it still hurt. And she still cried for many days.

At age 21, she found love again. She just didn't know it for 3 more years.

She loved him for a year before they admitted it to one another, on that fire escape.

Audrey never lost love again after that.

She always had her husband, through out both of their long lives, and was blessed with 3 children. Her love grew.

And she never forgot her first love.

* * *

Seymour had never known love. Probably because he had never been loved. The owners of his orphanage were cruel, and the kids were no better. They were tough, and loved to pick on the tiny, frail Seymour.

Seymour had never known love, that is, until Audrey came in.

It wasn't love at first sight, per say. Yes, he immediately found her attractive. He remembered the first time the met; in just ten minutes, Seymour knew she was beautiful, kind, funny, and adorable.

But he didn't find himself actually in love for another ten months.

Slowly, over those months, he found Audrey more beautiful. More kind. More funny. More adorable.

He found many other things about her too, that made her even better. How she hummed pretty tunes as she made arrangements. How she danced a little as she walked on the happiest days. How her smile lit up a room, even when her eyes were tear filled.

He fell in love undeniably.

And she loved him, too.

As they grew closer, loved each other more and more, had kids, and grew old, they were always just the two kids who met at a dumpy flower shop. The blonde who had been mistreated her whole life and the nerd without anyone in his life— it some how worked.

She was his first love, his one and only.

And Seymour could never forget his first love.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews make me happy. It's been scientifically proved that I write more when I'm happy.


End file.
